Triquetra
by Devilish JoJo
Summary: Bella is something special and she needs to explore the world around her. Will she find love or will she perish?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my first try at a Twilight story. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Prologue

Deep in the forest are many things that would scare people. Some off these were less then Human and some even less the Animals. In our world we have werewolves, shifters, faeries, vampires and let us not forgot mundanes. Werewolves were man and woman, that got bitten by one. Shifters were mostly native people, who would shift into animals to protect their land and tribe. Vampires … well let just say they are really bloodsuckers. Some drink from anamals, other from humans or some feed themselves with blood from bloodbags. The people in the world that are nothing special and don't know anything from this supernatural world, are called mundanes. And to be honest with you, they live the best life off us all.

What are faeries then? Well let me explain it too you. I'm Isabella Maria Swan and me and my family are faeries. So the best wat too explain is just too tell you my life story. Let me begin my story on the day I moved from Phoenix, Arizona back to our hometown Forks, Washington. I had completed my training with my mother and because she remarried to an higher ranked faerie. I had to move to my father in Forks. I was moving in with him to spend time with him, learn from him and to finish off my last year in the mundane highschool.

My dad is actually the chief of police in Forks, but her is also a combar trained faerie. Normally us Faeries tend to stay solitair and live in small groups or alone. But my father actually befriended a couple of native people that shifted to protect their tribe. Offcourse they don't know that my father and I know and lucky for us they don't know wat we are.

The native tribe in La Push near Forks are the Quileute-tribe. They always speak of their legends. The main legend is about Taha Aki. He was the first man to shift into a wolf. Back in the early days the men of the tribe would use their spirit selves to chase people of their land. But roughly 400 years ago, their neighbouring tibe got attacked by monsters. They call them the cold ones and we called them vampires nowadays. The neighbouring Makah tribe asked them for help and the Quileutes repsonded. After losing all their fighters, but Taha Aki and his youngest son, the cold ones moved to attack La Push. The men that shifted into wolves had to adapt themselves to kill the cold one that attacked the town. And this is the resaon why my dad made friends with some of these Natives.

My dad hates vampires and that why he actually moved onto the tribe land. Yes he is still the chief of poli of Forks, but her doesn't live there anymore. Now let's start with my story.


	2. Chapter 1

__**I hope you are gonna like this. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Twilight, I just own the plot.  
**

* * *

_Let me start at when I actually found out I am one of the last shape-shifting faeries. I loved all the animals around me and I used to spend a lot of time in the forest. Due to my lack of cooridination I fell a lot ofcourse but all the animals helped me. So I guess I am sort off like the people of La Push. Anyway let me tell you about my last day in Phoenix._

Loud howling was spreading through the forest. Wolves were warning me and the others about the hunters. My paws were thudding in the mud; I was running for my life. The hunters were coming into the forest to hunt. A loud gunshot rang in my ears. With a loud thud I saw another wolf crashing to the ground. I skidded to a full stop and hid in the bushes. When I peeked through the leaves I saw the hunters standing over the corpse of the other wolf before dragging it back to their horses. One hunter slowly turned around and looked in my direction. I quickly lay down on the floor with my ears flat in my neck, so he couldn't see me. The hunter then glanced again towards my direction when he heard some rustling of the leaves. He couldn't see me. Or could he? I closed my eyes and prayed he really didn't see me. After a few long seconds I heard the horses leave. I whimpered softly, I was glad he didn't see me. After all this running I could barely keep my eyes open. I was shaking under the brush and after awhile I fell asleep.

When I woke up the sun was burning high in the sky and the birds were chirping happily. I looked around to see if the horses had left and I glanced around the area. I saw some squirrels and other small animals moving around. Lazily I yawned and got on my feet and changed back into my human form. I strutted down towards the creek. The water in the creek was crystal clear and you could see the fish and other creatures swim around. I also could see my reflection in the water. When I was younger the people off my mothers family always looked at me like I was the odd person. When I looked in the creek I saw myself. Compared to my mother, I was just an average girl. The mother had a beautiful curved body with sleek short brown hair. She also had high cheekbones with almond shaped brown eyes. I myself was skinny with barely any curves with black brown, long and curly hair and goes far down to my back. I have low cheekbones and wide brown eyes. I looked nothing compared to her.

I drank some water before walking off to my thinking cave. The cave was my home when I needed thinking and training. In one corner was a bed and a simple cupboard with some clothes which I had picked up on my travels and on the other end was a table and a fireplace with a lone pot. But it was enough for me. I didn't want to keep a lot of things around. So that when I had to run from my stepfather again, I didn't have to leave a lot behind. On top of the cupboard was a small bowl filled with cold water from the creek. Slowly I walked to the cupboard to drink some more water and splash my face. My life has always been hurried, always on the run from other faeries that where living around the area or from hunters that wanted to kill me in my shifting form. But mostly I was hiding from my stepfather.

When my mother remarried the people in the family were forcing me out, I became an outcast. They blamed me for her infertility. Their reasons were horrible but true. My mother was always running after me to make sure I was close to her and that I was safe. But me being a stubborn child, I was always expanding my visits to the areas which were deemed unsafe. Chasing birds or butterflies or just simply to taunt my mother. But that night when she got attacked, we were together. My mother showed met how to shift and we were just resting under a tree in a meadow when some hunters started shooting. We both jumped up. The hunter was aiming for a deer but shot my tribe mother. The hunter ran towards us. She was telling me to run and find people to help us. My mother pulled me up on my feet and pushed me away. She motioned me to get a move on. It was my first day that I could change into a wolf, so I was still a bit uneasy with my form. When I was further away from her. I tried shifting back so I could run back in my human form back to my family. I ran around the forest but I couldn't find the castle. The next morning a few of my family members found me. They started blaming me, since my mom was hurt and raped and they told me to go away. I have been on the run ever since. I think I am close to La Push near Forks where my dad lives. But I can't be sure.

Loud howling was ringing through the forest, close to my cave. Some shape-shifters found me. Quickly I changed to my wolf form and dashed out of the door. Jumping over logs and bushes I ran as fast as I could. After a short while a silver grey wolf jumped in front of me.

"Finally we tracked you down", He growled at me.

I skidded to a full stop before I could crash into him. I squared my chest and snarled back at him.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

The silver grey wolf snorted.

"Want from you? I am going to kill you", He snarled back at me. "You are in our territory and we won't allow other wolves to roam here"

Another russet wolf jumped over a bush and landed behind the silver grey wolf. I instantly turned my head towards him when he growled at the silver grey wolf.

"Why don't you just go away and leave us alone?", the russet wolf said calmly.

I kept looking between the silver grey and the russet wolf. The russet wolf had a broad chest and scars all over his body, while the silver grey wolf was much larger but had no scars. The russet wolf started circling the large silver grey wolf.

"Ah … Here to rescue the weak again?", The silver grey wolf snapped when he turned to him.

The russet wolf howled with laughter.

"Tisk… Tisk… When will you ever learn…", the russet wolf said before the silver grey wolf pounced him. They started fighting snapping at each others neck and legs.

I took the opportunity and ran off as fast as I could. Far in a distance I could see a little town. When I hit the skirts of the town I quickly changed back in to my human form, before I got caught. There was some eerie glow over this town. Looking around the area I spotted some laundry on a line drying. I swiftly pulled down a casual looking brown dress and slipped it on. I was a perfect fit and it covered my feet. So no one could see I wasn't wearing any shoes.

Slowly I walked around the town before spotting some commotion going on in the centre of the town.

In the middle of the town were two girls fighting. They were screaming profanities at one another. In the background sounded the alarms off policecar getting closer. I couldn't hold myself in and got closer to the fight. These girls well yelling, screaming, pulling on eachothers hair. A police car stopped behind them and a slim but kind off bulky man stepped out.

"Girls... You stop this insanity right now", he called out.

I stumbled back and looked at the two girls and then back at the man. The man pulled the girls apart before looking around him. But when his eyes landed on me his mouth fell open.

"I...Isabella?", he stuttered.


End file.
